Compression Errors
"Compression Errors" is the Second Episode of the Robot. Description Text Ah, time for more dice! Unfortunately, there's a slight problem: for complicated reasons that we won't go into here, for this episode, you can't have two dice showing the same number... Rules Duplicate dice vanish immediately. How To Unlock Unlock episodes by playing The Witch Way. Win or lose. (Exiting to the title screen will not work.) Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Bumpblade *Buster Sword (Level 3 reward option) *Headbutt *Juggling Ball *Mechanical Arm *Pea Shooter (Starting equipment) *Plasma Blaster (Starting equipment) *Ray Gun *Short Circuit *Spiked Shield *Ultima Weapon (Level 3 reward option) Shields *Forcefield *Small Shield Magic *Counter Spell *Healing Crystal Items *Cheat Code *Chocolate Cookie *Doppeldice *Fixed Payout *Heat Sink (Level 5 reward option) *Increment (Level 5 reward option) *Midnight Charm *Nudge *Spanner *Spatula Floors This episode uses the "robot_normal" generator. Starting Equipment * Pea Shooter * Plasma Blaster Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It contains a Mechanical Arm. Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 2 of the following items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Midnight Charm * and one of the following items: **Healing Crystal **Small Shield **Nudge **Cheat Code **Bumpblade **Ray Gun Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code *Bumpblade *Ray Gun *Fixed Payout *Spatula Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Midnight Charm **Counter Spell **Chocolate Cookie * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Healing Crystal **Small Shield **Nudge **Cheat Code **Bumpblade **Ray Gun **Fixed Payout **Spatula Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find two chests on this floor, which will each contain an item from this list: *Juggling Ball *Spanner *Spiked Shield *Doppeldice *Short Circuit *Forcefield *Midnight Charm *Counter Spell *Chocolate Cookie Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. It will be a trade for your Heat Sink, your Increment, or one of your weapons, for one of these items: **Fixed Payout **Spatula **Juggling Ball **Headbutt Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code *Bumpblade *Ray Gun *Fixed Payout *Spatula Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and two of these items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Forcefield **Midnight Charm **Counter Spell **Chocolate Cookie Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. It cannot be Scathach. Trivia The following enemies cannot be encountered: *Banshee *Loud Bird *Wisp Category:Episodes